Rules
These are the rules to ensure that this wikia stays safe from trolls and to prevent it from becoming toxic and full of bullies, please follow them to insure you do not get banned from here! Rules for creating pages -No racist items allowed, we don't support racism in any shape or form. -If you want your page to not get deleted or hit with an "Incomplete pages" tab, please add a brief description of what your item looks like, what it does, and at least 1 or two trivia like posts (ex: Where it was sold, alternate versions of the item, etc). If your page is a series of items, make sure you include at least 10 items with songs/phrase numbers included, items in a series without a description will result in an Incomplete pages tab. -You can make NSFW items, but please do not post any NSFW pictures (ex: nudes, sexual items, blood and gore (with the exception of Halloween items, but nothing excesive), etc) -Please only post pages for items, messages for people should be done on their talk page, not made as a page, and troll pages will be deleted. -If you want to make an item for a certain series (Sidesteppers, inflatables, Dancing Hamsters, etc), please add them to the series page, do not make a unique page for them, as this creates clutter on the wiki, and it's better to keep all the inflatables or Frogz in one page so people can find them better Rules for talk pages/blog posts -If you got blocked, do not spam the admin to unblock you, if your ban was for something minor, and if you message nicely, you might be unblocked -Do not harass/blackmail anyone. -Do not edit anyones talk/user pages except for your own, if you see a typo on their user page, send them a message, if the user doesn't edit their page within 1 month, message an admin, and they'll fix the typo -Do not message a Bureaucrat/Owner and ask for admin, admin is only given to trusted users that have contributed a lot to the wikia. Rules for editing/leaving comments -Do not remove all/most content from a page -Please respect opinions, do not post rude comments "This item is shit" in a comment just because it's a show you don't like -No excessive swearing, we sometimes have kids here, and we don't want them to see that -Please do not have an inappropriate username, once again, we don't need kids to see that p***yslayer69 edited a page on Tuesday. Rules for admins -Do not block a user for no given reason -Only protect needed pages, do not protect all pages so nobody can edit them (AKA: Pages that have been vandelized a lot, important pages, etc) -Do not delete pages unless they've been marked for deletion for more than a month -Do not give random users Admin unless they've earned it (Bureaucrat only, since Admin can't give that out) Consequences If you fail to follow the rules and decide to break them, here's what's going to happen 1st and 2nd offence: Warning 3rd offence: Ban for 24 hours 4th offense: Ban for 48 hours 5th offense: Ban for 1 week 6th offense: Ban for life Racism, NSFW pics, and certain forms of harassment (Blackmail and sexual harassment) have a zero tolerance policy and you will be banned immediately Admin rules 1st and 2nd offence: Warning 3rd offence: Demoted for 3 days 4th offence: Demoted for 1 week 5th offence: Demoted for life Category:Rules